


The Received Frequencies Continues to Drop

by MixnSpice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Despair, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Inspired by Music, Obsessive Behavior, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, starset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: A collection of ficlets inspired by songs of the band Starset.





	1. I Could Lie Awake, Just to Watch You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might end up making more if I have the time and inspiration hits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Makoto Naegi/Kyoko Kirigiri  
>  **Warnings:** character death  
>  **Song inspiration:** Dark On Me

_There’s no hate, there’s no love; only dark skies that hang above. I call your name as I walk alone. Send a signal to guide me home._

* * *

Makoto Naegi remembers it as clear as day. 

He remembered, back then, when Future Foundation had sent several of their members to a city overrun by the remnants of despair. He remembered, he was partnered with Kyoko Kirigiri for that particular mission.

It was to be expected; after all, ever since the killing game ended, they've been working with each other for quite a while now, whether it be with missions or just with paper work. He remembered that he could now consider her as one of his closest friends.

(And perhaps, they could have ended up more than that. But now, he'll never know.)

He remembered how devastated the city's damage was when they arrived. Rubble of what were once buildings, so much dead bodies lying around, and the despair, oh god the despair that came from this area. But something wasn't right here; for all the damage, not a single remnant of despair was in sight.

He remembered how confused everyone was. Where were the remnants? This doesn't make any sense; there's no way that they could have left that easily. He remembered that Kyoko had the same conclusion as he did; he could still remember the stoic yet uncertain tone of her voice.

He remembered that one of their members thought that they have seen a person running into a building, and so began to chase after them. He remembered, he too ran after them, shouting his concerns for his comrade.

He remembered that in doing so, Kyoko took after him, yelling on how this is exactly what the remnants of despair wanted.

He remembered on how much he regretted for not thinking clearly when made that decision.

He remembered back then, that by lowering their guards even for a moment due to their confusion, was an opportunity taken advantaged by the remnants. The despairs closed in on them, ambushing their group.

He remembered watching his comrade be mercilessly shot down by a remnant who led the three of them inside the building. He remembered that they soon noticed him, and aiming their gun towards him, shot him in the leg. He remembered how painful it was, and how he almost collapsed on the ground. He remembered his quick, hitched breaths as he struggled with the remnant.

He remembered that by the time Kyoko got in there and saw what was happening, she wasted no time in pushing them off him. He remembered the struggle that ensued between them. He remembered the stray shots fired by the crazed despair. He remembered how dangerously close the two of them were at the edge of a broken window.

He remembered how much he wanted to get up and help his friend, but he couldn't due to the injury in his leg.

He remembered, that in their struggle, they barely noticed the edge crumbling upon their weight. He remembered yelling a warning for Kyoko, and by the time she heard him, it was too late.

He remembered that he was unsure whether the remnant did it intentionally or not. He remembered watching both of them plummet into the ground below. He remembered, seeing his friend's eyes widen in shock, even if briefly.

Makoto Naegi remembered when Kyoko Kirigiri's light went dark on him.


	2. There's No Dreams in the Waves, Only Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki's eyes refused to dart away from the screen, forced to watch as her friend serve in her unbecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Hajime Hinata/Chiaki Nanami  
>  **Warnings:** character death, despair  
>  **Song inspiration:** Unbecoming

"And there's Hajime Hinata, a nobody who was once in the reserve course! Will he be able to make it out of this deadly game alive? Find out in this glorious despair video, now live!"

Chiaki never imagined that it would come to this. She thought that after Hajime declined the project, he would continue to be friends and play games with her, now that there is no level of hierarchy between them. Maybe, he would even be friends with her classmates. Everyone would have been happy.

What big, fat lie that was.

And now, here she is, standing along with everyone else at the screen before them. Even if she tried, her eyes refused to dart away from the torture that befell Hajime, watching as he limped his way across the labyrinth reminiscent of those games they've played together one time.

It was a cruel, sick joke. She watched him narrowly avoid a boulder coming his way, she watched him wince in pain as he pulled a dart off his leg. And she continued to watch, desperately hoping for the smallest miracle that he would make it out alive.

Just as she thought whatever merciful god heard everyone's prayers, Hajime has reached the exit, alright, but not without a cost. Her ears refused to deafen as his screams forced their way onto her head.

"Ha...ha..." Those were the only comprehensible words that came out of Chiaki and her classmates, tears streaming down their faces. She felt her chest heave down at this so _awful_ feeling enveloped her entire being.

However, when the screen lit up and revealed a girl in pigtails, the murderer of Hajime Hinata, her grieving came to an abrupt halt. She didn't pay attention to whatever this girl was saying, the despair within her now being consumed by a raw, fiery emotion.

Rage.

* * *

_Eyes in the dead still water; tried but it pushed back harder. Cauterized and atrophied, this is my unbecoming._

_Knives in the backs of martyrs; lives in the burning fodder. Cauterized and atrophied, this is my unbecoming._

* * *

Junko Enoshima's followers, and by extension, her classmates, saw her as their wonderful despair queen; all Chiaki saw was a cruel, false goddess who had the audacity to murder Hajime in cold-blood and ruin everyone's lives.

Despite that, Junko liked the challenge of having someone so defiant, and promised that she would have so much fun breaking her non-believer.

In the aftermath of a world coated with despair, the red skies don't bother Chiaki as much as they used to, and honestly, it's better that way; there would be no reminders of her cold blue eyes.

She didn't even flinch at hearing a mother's dying screams as she shot her and her child down.

Gunning down people like she would in a GTA game doesn't feel as satisfying as it did before. Maybe it's because the object of her hatred is long gone now, her kill having been stolen by an ordinary boy whose appearance reminded her of her late friend.

In the end, she supposed that she had the last laugh.

With Junko Enoshima gone, it's about time for her to take matter into her own hands.


	3. You're So Far Gone, But I'm Not Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyosuke thinks that the woman he loves is still in there. Chisa knows otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kyosuke Munakata/Chisa Yukizome  
>  **Warnings:** obsessive behavior, unhealthy relationships  
>  **Song inspiration:** Let It Die

Kyosuke trudged his way through the hallways, paying no mind to the looks he was receiving from his fellow workers. His destination closing in, the man gave a knowing nod towards the guard, and soon, the cell's door was opened.

He made sure to make the cell was accommodating as much as possible, especially concerning who the prisoner is.

 _No, don't think of her as that._ Kyosuke quickly reprimanded himself. With a deep breath, he entered, closing the door behind him.

From the padded white walls and floor, there she sat. Chisa Yukizome, a former friend from his time at Hope's Peak, now recognized as a member of Ultimate Despair. Despite having her wrists chained to the wall, she greeted him with a toothy grin, "Ah, hello Kyosuke!"

When he didn't respond to that, the woman pouted, huffing. "Gee, even a simple 'Hi! How have you been?' would have been appreciated, you know!"

Chisa then dropped her cheery facade, looking at her old sweetheart in the eye as she asked, "Okay but seriously, what do you want this time?"

Kyosuke replied, "I only wanted to see how you were doing, Chisa."

She only laughed at that. "Oh my, you finally called me by my first name! It's funny, because it never occured to me that it took falling into despair for you to do just that at last." Once she was done laughing, she regained her composure. "But that can't be the only reason why you're here, hmm? I know you better than that, Kyosuke."

He relented. "That is true; there is another reason why I came to see you."

"Called it!"

"I have good news for you."

The woman only shook her head. "Hmph, the only good news I would expect from you is if it's the day where you execute me."

"I would never do such a thing!" The man found himself yelling, and upon seeing the smirk on her face, he cleared his throat, composing himself. "The good news is, we are having far better progress in developing and finishing the Neo World Program."

"Oh, you mean that miracle program you're hoping to use on me one day? Bravo, Kyosuke, bravo." She mockingly clapped her hands. "How do you know if it's really going to work, though? I mean, you tried everything and I'm still in as much despair as yesterday!"

"I can assure you that it will work in curing you this time, Chisa." He said.

Despite that, the woman knew that he was only saying it more and more to reassure himself.

She looked away from him, sighing. "Your obsession with 'curing' me is honestly getting really creepy. Just face it; I'm not the woman you love anymore. There's nothing you can do to help."

Chisa lifted her head, and facing him, said, "I think you should just let me die."

Kyosuke could feel his fists clench. "Don't say that. I will find a way to cure you." He declared; his breathing heavy.

"Even if I have to do the most outrageous atrocities, I shall do it."

* * *

_I’ve been looking for a way to bring you back to life, and if I could find a way then I would bring you back tonight._

_I’d make you look, I’d make you lie. I’d take the coldness from your eyes. But you told me, if you love me, let it die._

 


End file.
